Dragon Ball What If...
Dragon Ball What If... (DBWI) is created by me: ExtremeSSJ4. Dragon Ball What If... is about a event that would be change and would probably have a very different result (Example: What if Goku never hit his head or What if Bardock kill Frieza before Planet Vegeta was destroyed). There is 4 seasons so far. Each season has 10 episodes and 1 theme song. If you want to see more about Dragon Ball What if click here Theme Song 1st Season- 'Fallen by 30 Seconds to Mars '''2nd Season- 'The Catalyst by Linkin Park '''3rd Season-'' '' 4th Season- ' Season List of Episodes 'Season 1 1. '[[The Uncle Raditz (Dragon Ball What if...)|'The Uncle Raditz]] (What If Raditz had taken Gohan to train up instead of using him to force Goku to his side?) 2. Otherworld '(''What If Krillin saved Gohan from Nappa?) '''3. Buu's Destruction' (What If Kid Buu killed Goku and Vegeta?) 4. Not Your Slaves (What If Bardock and King Vegeta were able to kill Frieza and save Planet Vegeta?) 5. The Price Of Immortality (What If Frieza had managed to kill SSJ Goku On Namek?) 6. The Cell Games Fusion (What If The Supreme Kai had appeared to teach the Z-Warriors the Fusion Dance in the days prior to the Cell Games instead of the 25th Budokai Tournament?) 7. Majin Piccolo '''(What If Dabura had turned Vegeta into stone instead of Piccolo?) '''8. Warrior of Namek (What If Goku had crashed landed on Namek instead of Earth?) 9. Change In Fate (What If the Goku had married Bulma instead of Chi Chi?) 10. Warriors Unprepared ('What If Raditz hadn't boasted to Piccolo that Nappa and Vegeta were coming to Earth?) 'Season 2 1. Too Much For A Kid! (What If Gohan lost the Kamehameha battle against Cell?) 2. Never Hit My Head '(What If Goku didn't get hit on the head when he was a baby and didn't forget his mission?) '''3. Most Powerful Baby '(What If Baby possesed Goku instead of staying in Vegeta's body?) '4. Saiyans Collide '(What If Vegeta won his battle against Goku?) '5. Prince Of All Saiyans '(What If Vegeta turned into a super saiyan on Namek?) '''6. Breaking Bad (What If Raditz was a good guy?) 7. Demonic Triumph (What If King Piccolo beat Kid Goku?) 8. The Saiya-jin In Blue '(What If Bulma was a saiyan and knew Vegeta since childhood?) '''9. Kid Gohan's Revenges '(What-If Krillin & Piccolo get killed by Garlic Jr. & Kid Gohan turned into a Super Saiyan?) '10. Bitterly Bothered Brother '(What If Cooler killed Frieza before he came to Earth?) '''Season 3 '1. Royal Trio '(What If Tarble had a twin?) '2. Prince Hero '(What If Vegeta didn't let Semi Perfect Cell absorb Android 18?) ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' 'Season 4' 1. Villians Escape From HeIl (What-If Frieza,King Cold,Cell,The Ginyu Force,Babidi,Dr.wheelo,Lord Slug,Dr.Gero,Dr.Myu & All The Villains From Dragonball,Dragonball Movies,Dragonball Z Dragonball Z Movies,Dragonball GT andDragonball GT Movies escape from hell to Earth and have a war battle against the Z-Fighters) ' ' ' ' ' 6. [[Human Forces (Dragon Ball What If...)|'Human Forces']] (What If Chiaotzu went Super Saiyan 5, Tien turned into a Majin, Krillin and Yamcha fused, and then Zarbon came to Earth?) ' ' ' Movies/TV Specials Video Games Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 (Special Version) Trivia *The Uncle Raditz is made by ExtremeSSJ4 *Never Hit My Head is made by ExtremeSSJ3 *Otherworld is made by Afc *Change In Fate is made by AkurnaSkulblaka *The Price Of Immortality by DBZGamingAddict *Demonic Triumph by NomadMusik *Warrior of Namek by JMan2.0 (Not Confirmed yet) *The Saiya-jin In Blue is made by AkurnaSkulblaka *Human Forces is made by Destructivedisk *Kid Gohan's Revenge is made by Banjotron2000 *Villans Escape From Hell is made by Banjotron2000 *Majin Piccolo is made by KorintheKat *Bitterly Bothered Brother is made by Brady Patrick *Too Much For A Kid! is made by ExtremeSSJ4 *The Cell Games Fusion is made by DBZGamingAddict *Change In Fate is so far the only episode that includes a fan-fic character *Otherworld is so far the only episode that has two authors Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball What If... Category:Dragon Ball What If Team